


Happy Holidays from the Cormac Family

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, First Meetings, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Other, Shay's kid, Shay's wife, Tomas Cormac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Shay Cormac & Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac & Reader, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Original Character(s), Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Other(s), Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Happy Holidays from the Cormac Family

Tomas shifted under Shay’s touch, having had his hair adjusted one too many times. (Y/N) walked to the table carrying the meal, and laughed when she saw the poor boy try his best to sit still for his father but wiggled despite himself. “Leave the boy be, Shay. If you fix his hair any more than you have, it’ll come clean off.” Shay gave his son a kiss on the forehead and helped him off the counter, watching him run to his mother and watch the food being set with a light expression. 

“Fine, but only because you’re asking.” Shay walked over to the table, wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her deeply. (Y/N) leaned into the kiss, but felt Shay shift and cracked open an eye to see his steal a piece of bread, break it in half, and split it with Tomas. (Y/N) pulled away from the kiss and thumped his chest, doing little to disrupt his and their son’s laughter.

“Your cooking is just so good, we had to have a taste.” Shay took her hands and kissed them before taking over the table. “Go rest yourself, you’re working too hard.”

“I don’t like the way you’re eyeing this spread, so I’ll stay and watch, thank you very much.” That being said, she lifted Tomas and took him into the living room. The boy preoccupied with his bread. Shay watched them in a loving trance. If you’d told him this was to be his life, he’d never have believed it. “Love, do you know when Haytham is due?” She called from the other room.

Shay took another bite of his bread, chewed quickly, and responded, “He’s coming from Connor’s, been there about a week, so I suspect he should be here soon.” Shay followed them into the living room. Tomas sat on his mother’s lap, mock reading the book she’d given him. She kissed his forehead and placed her cheek next to his as he wanted her to pay attention to his work. 

“Haytham’s never been late before.” (Y/N) expressed her concern pleasantly as to not upset Tomas. “Do you think he’ll be ok?”

“I’d be more worried for who tries to get in his way.”

(Y/N) nodded, “When said that way… Do you think he’ll bring Connor? I do worry about him spending the season alone.” Shay finished his snack and joined her side with a kiss. 

“Don’t worry. You asked he bring him, maybe that’s why he’s late.”

“Is Uncle Haytham coming?” Tomas’s small voice said, and he looked between his parents with large, knowing eyes. Shay watched in awe. As he’d gotten older, Tomas was becoming ever more aware. It would be no time now before the boy would have questions, the answers to which Shay wasn’t sure. Who was coming and going? What was his father’s business? 

A quick knocking broke this train of thought, and all the better since Shay did not wish to think of it, and (Y/N) released a now excited Tomas who was wiggling in her lap. “Go get the door, little one. Race you!” The boy took off. His mother would’ve followed quickly behind had Shay not taken her by the waist, spun her around, and kissed her deeply. “Shay!” Her cheeks were flustered, and their lips locked once more.

“Best take advantage. It’ll not be too long before I miss your touch again.”

“Uncle Haytham!” The parents untangled themselves, and followed Tomas’s excited squeal to the front door where they recognized the hat laying lopsided upon his head and the man who’d taken him into his arms in a hug. Haytham looked up and smiled at Shay, a sight Shay was still getting used to.

“Sorry for the tardiness.” Haytham said, and moved inside. “You know the life, Shay.” Haytham extended his hand and Shay gave it a shake. (Y/N) on the other hand shook her head at him, and Haytham begrudgingly opened his arms.

“You know better, Kenway. This is a hugging family, which you’ve become a part, and we don’t talk business over dinner. Come in, wash up, I expect you’ll want a drink. Tomas?”

The boy was staring up at the door, at the large man who was a set behind Haytham. He kept his head down and his hands clasped before him. (Y/N)’s smile grew, and Haytham looked nervously between them. “Where are my manners? Cormacs, this is my son, Connor. Connor, this is Shay, his wife (Y/N), and their son, Tomas.” 

“Do come in.” Shay waved him inside, and Connor walked slowly in. “We are so happy you’ve come. We’ve been telling Haytham to bring you for years, but you know your father doesn’t like doing what he’s told.” 

“I do not mean to interrupt.” Connor said slowly, but Shay could see the light smile at the joke against his father. This was good, it would be good to laugh with one who knew Haytham’s mannerisms, and he was going to enjoy Haytham’s reaction to it.

“Oh hush.” (Y/N) gave him a hug and lead him into the kitchen. “We’ve been hoping you’d join us. Please! Wash up, put your feet up, feel like this is your home.” Connor could’ve easily fought his way from (Y/N)’s grasp, but appeared too fearful to do so. Tomas stared at him with such wonderment, Shay felt a pang of jealousy. That was the look he usually gave him.

“Did you enjoy your travel? Hope finding the house wasn’t too difficult.” (Y/N) handed Connor a mug of water and Tomas stayed by his side, watching his every move with wide, eager eyes. 

“Thank you. The journey was made easy, thanks to my father.” Connor said, and tried to hand the mug back to (Y/N), but Tomas insisted on taking it and handed him his hand.

“My name is Tomas. What’s your name?” 

Connor leaned in, and smiled kindly. “My name is Connor.”

Tomas’s eyes went wide. “You’re Uncle Haytham’s son? That means we’re cousins!”

Connor looked over his shoulder at his father, trying not to roll his eyes at his amusement before returning his look to the boy. “I suppose I am.”

“Come on Tomas, I think you said you were going to show me your sword play last time I was here.” Haytham extended his hand and the boy ran up to him, put his arms up, and was lifted instantly. Tomas returned his hat back to it’s rightful head. “Have you been practicing?”

Tomas nodded vigoriously. “Can Connor come too?” Tomas looked at Connor, and Connor got up quickly. 

“Oh course! I would love to see your swordswork.”

“How about you all go?” (Y/N) swat Shay’s hand, but was too slow at doing so. He’d taken a bit of bread with butter and handed it to Connor and Haytham. “Or Shay will have you eat all the dinner before it’s begun.”

“We’ll be out back, my dear. Just for your sanity.” Shay rushed out of the kitchen, followed by the Kenways. “Come, Haytham, I’d love to show you my swordswork too.”

“I’m not here for you, Shay.” Haytham retorted, returning his attention to Tomas’s story. Connor laughed.


End file.
